1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a mounting for a substantially spherical lens in a metal tubule, in particular for optoelectronic modules, and a method for its production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electro-optical transducer modules for the optical information technology free-beam optics (for example spherical lenses) are used to an increasing extent for coupling light output from optical transmitters into light waveguide fibers and from the light waveguide fibers to the optical receivers.
For this purpose the optical imaging elements, in this case spherical lenses, must be mounted so as to be mechanically stable.
Freedom from the presence of exopy in the transducer modules rules out the use of an adhesive agent for fastening the lenses, e.g. spherical lenses. In the event that the mounting of the spherical lens takes place in the module, the manner of fastening need not be hermetically tight.
Heretofore several methods for mounting a spherical lens have been developed and also commercially applied:
For example, the spherical lens is metallized along a great circle and soldered hermetically tight and free of flux agents into the metal mounting.
Another technique involves glazing the spherical lens hermetically tight into a metal mounting with a suitable glass solder.
It has also already been suggested to glaze the spherical lens with glass solder on silicon into depressions produced through anisotropic etching.
These known mountings are, however, relatively expensive and have a complicated structure with respect to their manufacture or due to their applications a complicated structure.
The invention is based on the task of creating a mounting of a substantially spherical lens in a metal tubule, in particular for optoelectronic modules, as well as a method for its manufacture which not only is simple to carry out, connected with low complexity and therefore cost-efficient, but also permits economical serial production of spherical lens mountings which are distinguished through high mechanical stability with simple structure.